Chained
by LifeGoesOn101
Summary: Your Blood My Be in My Veins but its MY Life': The Revised and More Detailed Version of 'Angel In Crimson'  SasuSaku, NaruHina
1. Tracked

_**Chained**_

_**By LifeGoesOn101**_

_**Summary: As a burn another page... I think about everything I've become. The revised and edited version of 'Angel In Crimson'.**_

_**Chapter One: Tracked**_

The messy pony tail swung side to side as the girl ran through the bushes trying to doge branches and kunai that came in her direction. She cussed as one blade grazed her cheek leaving a thin trail of blood in its wake. This had to end now...

Leaving her cover of the foliage, the female Nin sent a barrage of knives and shuriken at her enemy. The piercing scream of the older Shinobi sent a smirk to her lips. There was a sickening thud as he hit the forest floor and a sudden loud poof. A new Ninja appeared from the clouds of smoke.

"Well done, Kaiya." He praised as he approached. The kunoichi smiled before sending a well thought out kick to his head. He blocked it easily with his fore arm before he sent the raven haired girl back into the trees.

"You want to continue do you?"

The girl called Kaiya didn't reply as her hands moved rapidly in the movements of hand signs. The older Ninja swore loudly as a scorching fire balls were sent plummeting at him. The ear screeching yell he admitted sent a devious crook to the Kunoichi's lips. Her smirk faded as she was tackled to the ground, icy cold metal pressing into her throat.

"You missed." He whispered into her ear. The kunoichi beneath him faded into a storm of petals. The male Nin smiled. She did have a way with Genjustu...

"Suck it, Kakashi..." She hissed as she appeared in front of him. He though, merely laughed...

A pink- haired Kunoichi shifted uncomfortably in her seat as she waited for the meeting with the Hokage to begin. It wasn't that she was nervous... it was just that the business being discussed dealt with her and her kin... her daughter as a matter of fact.

Sakura's eyes shifted to the door of the Hokage office when a sudden creak was heard. She sighed when the blonde Hokage walked through making the Jonin and herself silence without a word. It was amazing what respect Naruto had gained from everyone.

"Kaiya is developing quickly correct Sakura?" The village leader asked as he sat at his oak wood desk. The papers in his hands rustled as he lowered himself.

The ANBU Capitan nodded. The sixth smiled at her before turning to the Jonin in the room.

"Does anyone have a reason why this child shouldn't be allowed to precipitate in the Chunin exams?"

The room was silent before one of the older Jonin in the back raised his voice making faces turn in his direction.

"Yeah... her father."

Angry emerald eyes flashed before Sakura had the man called Kanturo pinned to a wall her small hand pressing non to gently into his wind pipe. He grasped and hissed for the air that refused to come.

"You know nothing..." She hissed into his face, her pink hair brushing the bridge of his nose.

"I-I know that Uchiha blood runs through her veins." Kanturo gasped clawing at her fingers. "And that blood will begin to boil if she's given free range... you know that!"

Sakura's fingers flexed on his neck causing him to grunt in pain and swallow for the missing air that his lungs ached for.

"She won't be like him."

Kanturo was suddenly dropped to the ground as Naruto pulled the pissed off Kunoichi from her prey. He gulped and shuddered as the oxygen rushed to the places denied it.

Massaging the hand prints that pulsed and throbbed on his flesh, he stood.

"Fine let her take the Exams. I'll just watch this village fall from the sidelines."

And with that he left.

Sakura snorted before turning to the rest of the room of shinobi with a crack of her knuckles.

"Does anyone want to say anything else?"

Their faces turned sour and where moved away from the Kunoichi. "Thought so." She huffed before turning to Naruto. "I have to pick up Kaiya now."

The blonde smiled warmly at his sister figure. "Tell Kai-Chan Uncle Naruto says Hi for me."

Sakura returned her surrogate brother's warm gesture. "Sure."

Sakura revised at the sixth training grounds on the Far East side of the village at a little after 5 o'clock. The sun was just beginning to set behind the tree tops when she spotted her daughter leaning against a tree trunk. She observed her expression and noted the similarities between her and the other half of her heritage. Sakura's gaze followed her child's and landed upon the Takaya child. The boy blushed deeply before mumbling something to the tall onyx eyed kunoichi. The girl's lips moved to form the words 'No'.

Many emotions crossed the boy's facial features before it settled on one and Takaya's face fell and brunette bangs moved to cover his deep violet eyes.

Sakura involuntarily shuddered. The scene kept playing in her head till she suddenly discovered why it looked so familiar. It was the same way she used to be with that Uchiha Sasuke. She brought a hand up to clutch at her shirt. The simple thinking of his name brought a painful clench to her heart, which made her want to break through her chest wall and rip the offending organ out. The only thing it did was make her suffer more with keeping his face sheltered deep within it.

The sudden voice brought the pink-haired women out of her gruesome thoughts.

"Kaa-San are we going now?"

Sakura opened her eyes to stare down at the face of her beautiful offspring. She opened her lips to retort but, her emerald orbs caught sight of a thin reddish line grazing the pale skin of her daughter's right cheek.

"Kaiya what happened there?"

The raven-haired princess snorted before turning away to gaze at the scenery at her side. The cherry blossoms falling from their branches in pink swirls seemed to have memorized her.

"That dammed Kakashi..." She huffed swiping absent mindedly at the scrape. Sakura simply smiled before the two headed off.

A silvered haired Shadow watched as the two female Nin walked off. His obsidian gaze bore into the back of the younger kunoichi where the red and white should have been, so much so that she spun around and stared vainly at he leaves sheltering his form.

He sighed when she turned and continued to follow her mother. Her actions and features were beginning to become so much like her father it almost unnerved him. When he had offered to take her under his 'wing' he hadn't thought the blood in her wouldn't affect her complete aspect on life. Oh... how wrong he had been. The continued bantering of the other villagers had sculpted the young girl into a strong Shinobi into a strong Shinobi ready to take on whom and what that spoke disrespectfully of her birth and mother's actions. She was tried of people telling her what a monster she was and far as she was concerned would beat them to hell if that's what it took to gain their respect and the pride back of her clan. In a way, she was the much screwed up version of Naruto, her Mum and her Father. She may have the genes of her parents but, her life was beginning to take the shape of the sixth Hokage's past.

And that, Kakashi, suddenly realized, as he sped off towards the Haruno complex, dismissing the remainder of his team before hand, may be her salvation.

_**Note:**_ **Well that was the first chapter of the revised and edited version. Was it better than the first? I took out the part with Sakura and Kaiya as a baby. I may put it back in as a flash back later. A well put flashback that is. Oh and basically this is kinda of a put together version of chapter 3 and 2 of my first version if you noticed.**

**Salvation put in as though Naruto can give her the direction she needs because their lives are quite similar. Anyways thank you and...**

**Reviews!!**

_**Chapter Two: Found**_


	2. Found

_**Chained **_

_**By LifeGoesOn101**_

_**Chapter Two: Found**_

"Kai- Chan?"

The pretty raven-haired girl raised her head to the pet name to find a blonde-haired Hokage staring at her with bright cerulean eyes.

"What do you want?" she asked brushing a blue black lock of hair behind her ear after it slithered across her cheek.

"Your Mother and Sensei asked me to talk to you."

The twelve year olds eyes narrowed as she remembered her conversation with her pink-haired mother and Kakashi. No... This wouldn't be fun.

Her gaze shifted to the woman in the kitchen who was facing the other direction, scrubbing at the same dish she had been holding for the last five minutes.

"So..." Naruto mumbled lowering himself to the couch cushions beside the young kunoichi.

"Kakashi says you've been having a little bit of a problem with teamwork."

Kaiya snorted and rose from the cushions stuffing her hands into the pockets of her black shorts before moving off into the kitchen to rustle through the fridge for the large tomato she had sliced into quarters the previous night.

The sixth didn't move from his place on the couch as he watched black-haired girl stuff the juicy fruit into her mouth. Naruto noted another similarity between the kunoichi and her bloodline.

"Can you tell me what the problem is?" he asked Kaiya, who was still chewing on her slice of fruit.

Wiping a hand across her lips, she answered simply, "Kane's annoying and Haru's a Dumbass."

This caused the older Kunoichi at the sink to turn around sharply. "Kaiya language!"

The raven-haired princess rolled her eyes before muttering an "Hn"

Naruto sighed. The girl was more like her father than people thought. They were almost the same in speech and gestures.

"Kaiya you know that you have family who loves you dearly."

The kunoichi turned to face Naruto, "What does that have to do about anything?"

Naruto's blue orbs softened as he spoke. "What the villagers say... it... you're not one to blame."

Kaiya's eyes narrowed again, this time to anger. "How would you known about that? How could you possible know about anything?"

Naruto glanced at her darkening irises than to the raging girl's mother.

"Before I became Hokage, I was judged and blamed for the life that had been set for me by others. There were moments that I'd desired to be dead and thought I was just a useless existence."

"And how I'm a supposed to believe that?!"

Sakura was now facing their direction, looking on with terrified emerald orbs.

"Kaiya calm down." She cooed pressing her palms to her teenage daughter's shoulders.

The girl shrugged out of her gripe before stepping towards the Hokage.

"How I'm a supposed to calm down he's feeding me a bunch of shit that he wants me to believe when he has the whole friggin' village bowing at his feet?!"

That was when the first wave of pain came.

Kaiya toppled over with a scream clawing at her eyes has she continued to wither and cry out. Sakura was there in seconds leaning over her daughter, a hand on her back.

"Naruto what wrong with her?!" She cried trying to pry the girl's hands away from her closed eyes.

"I don't know!" He replied over the girl's pained wails. Switching her daughter's wrists to the sixth's opened palms, Sakura screened for the cause of the sudden and painful disturbance in her daughter's body. When her hand moved across her daughter's eyes, Sakura flinched. "So much Chakra..."

And it that moment the ANBU captain realized what was happening.

"Naruto go get Kakashi!"

The blonde stood but, gazed at the screaming girl with almost fear mixed in with his initial concern. In a heartbeat he and Sakura had switched places.

"Naruto go!" Sakura screamed again, when she saw the blonde had not moved.

"What going on?!" He asked with a yell when the squirming raven-haired kunoichi thrashed again.

"The Sharingan is trying to open!"

And with those simple words the Sixth Hokage of Konoha was off.

"Breathe Honey breathe." Sakura mumbled keeping the girl's tiny wrists pinned above her head. "Will the Chakra away." She soothed trying to get her loud wailing to stop.

Kaiya eyes flickered open for a moment and in that brief time lapse her Mother gazed into Onyx streaked with Crimson.

"Hurry up, Naruto!!"

And he did. Only a few minutes after he left, The Hokage arrived again with the older shinobi, Kakashi. The silver-haired Nin lowered himself to the seething girl on the carpeted floor.

"When did this start?!"

"Ten minutes ago!" Sakura replied. "Do you have any idea what to do?!"

Kakashi glanced away from the pink-haired kunoichi to her mantel place above their heads. Covered in dust and yellow and tinged by age was the team seven picture from so long ago. His eyes flickered across Naruto's angry scowl to Sakura's happy face and to his own wispy smirk. His eyes traveled lower to the annoyed face of... Kakashi gazed back down at the pained raven-haired girl's face. No... They weren't the same. She may have his blood but, they were different, different dreams, different hopes, different lives...

"Sakura massage her temples and give her wrists to me! Naruto hold down her feet!"

He ordered. One it came to his old sensei The Hokage had the at most highest respect.

Sakura placed two digits to each temple and began rubbing in a circular motion cooing and murmuring to the girl till the fully Crimson orbs opened and all three Shinobi lost breath. Yes... her Sharingan was under developed but, not as much as they had hoped.

She already had two comma like surrounding both centers. Soon the blood red faded away into the deep onyx and relief pounded through Sakura's veins. She pulled her daughter into her arms and let out a light sob. Kaiya gazed numbly over her shoulder and blinked lazily into the faded afternoon sunlight illuminating the last secret her eyes held.

Kakashi smiled when the shimmering pricks came into his view.

"Flecked with emerald." He murmured and Sakura raised her head to gaze back at him.

"Look at Kaiya's eyes, they hold a little of you too."

Suddenly the raven-haired one's senses came back and raised her own head to stare at her mother with confusion.

"Wha-what happened?" She asked in a noticeably cracked and swore voice.

She didn't get an answer for one her mother caught sight of the emerald spotting, the girl was pulled into another enormous hug.

Sakura smiled lightly into Kaiya's glossy tresses when she felt her awkwardly put her arms around her to hug back. Affections of any kind seemed to unnerve the girl easily and that happened to go on the list of things that she and the Uchiha DID share.

"Momma!" Kaiya squeaked when an extremely loud crack emitted from her back.

Later, in the moonlight two men stood gazing over the leaf village.

"Is there any particular reason why were back here?" The larger shadowed figure spoke with an almost gentlemen manor.

The smaller shadow didn't answer as he gazed over the town. His narrow blood red eyes shifted to the darkest area of the village.

"We're here to see family."

_**Note: Chapter two is completed. I know its short but, just to tell you the initial chapter as 1203 words. That's a little better than my other stories' chapters. **_

_**Well, there's that hope you enjoyed and I plan to have three up a little earlier next time.**_

_**Reviews please!!**_

_**Chapter Three: Bound**_


	3. Bound

_**Chained **_

_**By LifeGoesOn101**_

_**Chapter Three: Bound**_

_Stars..._

Kaiya onyx orbs stared blankly at the shimmering objects above her with only minor interest. How where these things supposed to make dreams come true? She suddenly remembered when she had been little her mother had brought her outside to watch a shower of shooting stars. _"Make a wish Kai-chan!" _She had watched the heavens with so much happiness than. She even made that stupid wish...

"_Come on sweetie make a wish!"_ With hair pulled back in a messy pony tail, cheeks red with glee and wearing an idiotic dress with hearts on it she made that wish.

"_I want a Daddy!" _ Her Mother's face had fallen at the moment. Her eyes were...well...sad. And after that Kaiya remembered being hugged tightly and her Mother's light cries into her hair. Before memory faded the raven-haired girl could feel the warm wetness hitting her cheek. She had been crying...

With a sigh she fell back into the grass. That all didn't matter now, it was in the past where it should stay.

She fell asleep that night with that thought in mind as her mind drifted to the thought of the father she never knew.

The new Team Seven awoke early the next morning to find the female member of their team gone.

Haru groaned irritably. "She probably thought she was too good for us and ran off!"

Kakashi narrowed his gaze at the stubborn headed, violet-haired boy. Heaven forbid he shouldn't get stuck with a bunch of rivaling brats. He sighed.

"Kane, you and I will go look through the forest grounds. Haru go look through the near by town...who knows she probably wanted an early morning snack!"

The short-temper boy cussed under his breath and stormed off. The silver-haired man turned to his other student only to find him already running through the maze of branches that was the border between fire country and sound. A place he rather hoped that Kaiya wasn't in...

The loud fiery explosion confirmed his fears. He groaned when a sound shinobi flew towards him and Kane, ripping branches off trees before he slammed through to a tree trunk causing it to splinter before the Oto Nin came to a stop on a branch below.

There was a loud poof as the broken Nin was replaced with a broken log.

"Crap!"

Kakashi and Kane turned their heads to see Kaiya going head to head with a pack of Oto Shinobi. She through a kick at the side of a male Nin's neck. There was sickening crack before he fell to the ground eyes rolled back in his head.

The girl snorted before turning away from the corpse. Back with Kakashi and Kane, the two were now in shock as they watched Kaiya pound through waves of the Oto Nin sending them all down with a loud snap of bone.

"She's not actually killing them... is she?" The brown-haired boy asked with a terrified expression as he watched his love interest send a rival Shinobi screaming in a wave of flame.

Kakashi didn't answer before he was behind the raven-hair gripping her wrists. "Kaiya! What the hell are you doing?!" He asked as he blocked a shuriken thrown at his head.

"Trying to kick someone's ass! What does it look like?!" She replied back as she thrashed out of his grip. Kakashi tackled the girl against a tree trunk, once again keeping her there by her small wrists.

"Actually, it looks like you're killing them!"

Kaiya all most looked offended. "What are you talking about?!" She asked with an annoyed tone. "Some of them may have a couple of broken bones but, I didn't touch any vitals!"

The silver-haired Ninja released his grip on the female Genin. His face became shadowed for a moment before he looked up at the girl with a cloth covered grin.

"You are you're Mother's child."

Kaiya blinked at him with confusion before turning to the still observant Oto Nin.

"So what do we do about the mind control freak show?"

It was the Jounin's turn to be confused. "A hypnosis jutsu?"

"Yeah... I saw the strange Chaka on them with my Sharingan."

"So, you've gained control on it, after that little episode yesterday?"

She nodded simply before sending a kick into a Shinobi's gut with a satisfied 'humph' as she moved onto sending one into the ground with strong kick right into his back.

"Its no surprise...she is the daughter of two of the second Sanin."

"It's also because of her Uchiha blood..."

Kakashi flinched as the new rang out through the nearly decimated forest. This voice could only bring death and pain were ever it followed.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" The silver-haired sensei hissed. The owner of the voice merely chuckled before speaking again.

"Surprised to see me?"

Kakashi turned to face a tall figure wrapped in black and red clouded robes with a high-collar. "Surprised to see you still breathing! If I know your brother you should be dead by now... Itachi Uchiha!"

The ebony-haired man eyes hardened as he gazed at the female raven-haired,

"I was ...about twelve years ago."

Kakashi's expression changed from a pissed to a shocked facial arrangement. "How...?"

"Orochimaru wasn't the only one with reincarnation Justus."

The Atasuki member turned his blood red gaze to Kaiya. He smirked as she took a step backwards in intimidation. "You surprise me, girl, I thought with all that worthless blood your mother has I thought my puppets would have killed you in seconds."

"My mother isn't worthless!" The girl hissed before throwing every remainder of her kunai in Itachi's direction. He dodged easily.

"We shall see. Maybe we can have a chance to talk in private... after your blood finally comes to a boil."

Kaiya snorted. "Yeah right bastard!"

Itachi's echoing laugh was all they heard as his form faded into nothing.

The silver-haired Kakashi fell against the tree trunk in exhaustion. Ignoring the bark cutting into his skin he stared up at the fading light of the sun through the tree tops.

"Damnit all to hell!" Kaiya cussed as the forgotten Kane ran to her aid as she fell to her knees in a panting heap.

This was bad...very bad.

_What if I wanted to break?_

_Laugh it all off in your face,_

_I'm finished with you,_

_What are you waiting for?_

_Bury me._

_**Note:**__** Yeah all done! Itachi's back in town. What did you think of his first test of Kaiya-Chan? Oh and Sasuke-Kun should be back in the next chapter after next or maybe even in the next chapter. It depends on how I outline it.**_

_**The song is "The Kill", I'm thinking of making it the basic song for my story.**_

_**Luv you and...**_

_**Reviews!!!**_

_**Please... **_

_**Chapter Four: Fall**_


	4. Fall

_**Chained **_

_**By LifeGoesOn101**_

_**Chapter Four: Fall**_

Emerald stared into Ebony, One shined with confusion and the other with frustration and angry. How in the hell was he supposed to tell her this?

"Sakura..." Kakashi started. His gaze shifted to the carpeted floor of the hokage office.

"Tell her." The silver-haired Jounin turned to the now present Sixth Hokage. The blond man gazed back with a stern cerulean gaze. "Tell her 'Sensei'."

Kakashi shifted back to the scarlet kimono clad ANBU. He brought his gaze back down to her level.

"Sasuke killed Itachi..."

There was an agonizing moment of silence before the pink-haired kunoichi brought a slim hand to her lips. "Is he...?"

Kakashi shifted his gaze away for moment as he stared past the anxious kunoichi to the Hokage faces in the mountain side. He counted he each one before his gaze rested on the newly craved face of the Sixth Hokage of The Hidden Leaf Village. It was amazing how much he and the Fourth looked alike.

"I don't know."

Sakura sighed loudly before she dropped to her knees. After everything that happened between her and the youngest of the brothers...she still cared deeply for him.

"I saw him."

Emerald orbs shot up quickly at this statement. The utter confusion in her bright eyes was completely obvious.

"What?"

"Uchiha Itachi is alive."

"But you just said!-

Kakashi eyes traveled to the ceiling as it appeared as he attempted to gather himself.

"I know what I said Sakura."

The female seething with almost complete hatred now she pulled herself from the ground with a shaky unstable step. She wasn't one to be toyed with...

"T-than...how?!" There was a visible crack in her voice from the overflow of emotion. This was all too much to take in one sitting.

"Reincarnation Jutsu."

Sakura didn't reply to this as her eyes became shadowed with pink bangs.

"It seems that that Snake Bastard learned it himself from the Atasuki leader."

The stricken pink-haired kunoichi stood at last. With a raise of her head the now hatred glistening Emerald came into view.

"How many of them are alive?"

The Jounin looked over his former student before answering.

"By my calculations most likely Itachi, Kisame, that Tobi guy and the leader himself."

Kakashi sighed before finishing his report... "Sakura, we were attacked by Itachi in the border between Sound and Leaf."

"Is Kaiya alright?" The Female Nin asked in sheer pure parental concern as her mind was reminded that Kakashi and his team had a minor D-rank mission to that area.

The blonde Sixth answered for his Ex-Teacher.

"She's fine. She's just a bit tired but sleeping it off in one of the examination rooms as we speak."

"Which one?"

"Uhhh...128 I think."

Naruto gave his surrogate sister a soft concerned glance as he saw Sakura flinch at the number.

"I could ask for a switch if you like."

Sakura returned his gaze with a light smile as she brought slim fingers to her eyes to swipe at the tears threatening to spill over onto her pale cheeks.

"It's fine. I guess it's only right she is his flesh and blood."

Kakashi loudly to break the looming silence before the Kitsune spoke again.

"There is something else you should know Sakura. The Atasuki are after Kaiya..."

There was enormous explosion as the pink-haired mother plunged a Chakra filled fist into the wall.

"No!!"

At the hospital a pretty raven-haired girl was beginning to stir. The deep onyx orbs flickered open to see a pair of worried hazel brown ones staring back at them.

The girl made a groaning noise in her throat before shifting upwards to sit up against the fluffy pillows under her head.

"Where the hell I'm I?" she asked, blinking against the fluorescent lights of the white washed room.

The brunette boy next her bed gave a happy sigh for her awakening and her apparent still normal attitude. "You fainted after that guy left...Kakashi sensei carried you back to the village on his back."

Kaiya sighed before shifting under the sheets again to sit straighter. Her expression still had a tired hint to it.

"And I half expected you to be the one to carry me all the way home..."

Kane made a surprised and shocked squeaky sound in his throat as his long time crush gazed at him with half-lidded eyes... which in his case he found it...god bless it...cool and sexy.

"I-I would have but, Kakashi insisted he do it!" He stuttered.

The raven-haired girl's lips twitched as she watched him trip over himself in her presence. 'Why do boys...except for that jackass Haru... find the intent to try to impress me every chance they get?' she asked herself. 'I'm not that pretty...'

In reality she was with beautiful glossy raven locks, deep Obsidian Emerald orbs that seemed to sparkle when caught in the right light, dark long lashes, and pale moonlight skin and rosy pink lips made her what almost all boys would call a beauty queen. Kaiya of course didn't see that way. She found there swooning to be annoying and time wasting, though... she didn't seem to mind as much when the praising came from Kane. She'd never admit that to herself though...she had too much pride.

With a flip, the girl turned away from her fan boy. She gaze a loud yawn as she pulled the sheet closer to herself.

"Kaiya?" The brunette boy asked when the conversation ended. He stood to look over her and get a view of the vixen's face.

"You're annoying." She huffed before burying her face into the soft cotton of the pillowcase stifling another yawn.

Kane stood with a smile before heading for the hospital room door.

"Sweet Dreams Kaiya-chan." He called over his shoulder. The boy wasn't hurt by the girl's insult. He knew it was her way of saying she was tired and wanted to sleep.

Kaiya never had much skill in the talking department unless she was pissed off after all.

Later that night after Kaiya had been released from the hospital and was safely spending the night with the Nara's, Sakura was out with a squad of ANBU surveying the area.

Three other squads were out to on the East gate, the West gate and the North gate.

It was a more hyped surveillance than usual considering the days past events.

"Hinata, can you give me a sweep of the area,"

The Hyuga heiress nodded before activating her bloodline. Sakura's gazed through the bushes with her Co-Capitan before one of the other two member s made a low scream before they hit the forest floor with a flat thump.

"Ami!" Sakura yelled before going to observe the damage on her suburbanite as Hinata continued. A black flash suddenly penetrated her white vision.

"Sakura-San!! It's" Her sentence was cut off as she too hit the ground. The last ANBU fell before Sakura was standing by herself in the clearing.

"You and I need to talk."

The pink-haired kunoichi whipped around to find herself face to face with the traitor himself and the unknowing father of her child...Uchiha Sasuke.

"Fuck off you bastard!"

When in his visible gaze, anger seemed to take control of the normally strong willed Kunoichi.

"What makes you think I want to talk to you?!"

The Uchiha raised an eyebrow before Sakura found herself pinned to the ground... lips already on her neck.

This was going to be a very long night...

_I sight my sights on you,_

_And no one else will do,_

_And I,_

_Got to have my way,_

_Watch out here I come._

_**Note:**__** Hmmm... Two chapters in one day. I'm having complete fun with this fic.**_

_**Sasuke-Kun is back and I think I may develop a Romance between Kaiya and Kane...I would really like to hear if you think I should do that or not.**_

_**The song lyrics were from... 'You Spin Me Round' By Dope... Though not in right order.**_

_**Luv you and...Reviews!!!**_

_**Chapter Five: Tied **_


	5. Tied

_**Chained**_

**_Tied_**

Sakura didn't have any time to respond before the lips moved to cover hers. Hard. She wiggled as hands moved from there place on her hips to explore the contours of her body. Her common sense was completely forgotten, though she did briefly remember wanting to tell him something. The kunoichi groaned into her assailant's mouth, when his wet tongue traced the outside of her lips. She gladly parted for him and he of course eagerly took the chance.

Sakura moaned loudly against his teeth when their tongues brushed. She returned the gesture by sucking deeply on his bottom lip, making him emit a sound deep inside his throat. With every movement of his mouth the kunoichi was falling harder and faster.

She soon became aware that her hands had moved from his chest in a futile motion of holding him back to cupping his face between her palms as his mouth left hers.

Gulping in the air her lungs were screaming for, she glanced up at her temporary lover. His dark eyes still dug deep into her. Sweaty raven bangs were plastered to his forehead. He leaned closer to her so their forehead's brushed.

"Why do I let you do this to me?" She murmured to the figure. He didn't reply before he was suddenly shoved backwards. "Why do you have to keep hurting me? Don't you remember anything you told me?!"

The male Nin didn't respond before he idly wiped a hand across his lips. He glanced up at her now pained face. Obsidian orbs eyes traveled across her now swollen and love bitten lips. The sudden urge to kiss her ripped at him.

He turned away.

"This isn't the time, Sakura."

"This is the perfect damn time, _Uchiha_!" She hissed before grabbing hold of his wrist in long slim fingers. She was officially and truly pissed off and he was going to her what she needed to say.

"Twelve years ago on my mission to Snow country to gather information of the location of a certain document I run into you. About thirty seconds after that I end up under you moaning your name in a run down hotel room while you whisper you _love me_ and _you care_ about me into my ear. I didn't want my first time to not be about love, so was it true or not?!"

The man in her grasp didn't answer as his head suddenly tilted and midnight locks covered his expression. Why did she have to make everything so hard for him?

"Answer me!"

"No." _Liar..._

Her fingers loosened. "What?

"You heard what I said..."

Her hand dropped and so did her face. "So that's it then..." She pulled away from him and moved to lean against the nearest tree, not caring about the bark pressing to her back through her ANBU uniform.

"I was just a plaything...a sex puppet."

Sasuke eyes closed again this time in wondering what to say to her...

'No... You...I...Your so much more...' _It won't come..._

"I..." He mumbled as he moved to touch his former lover again, the kunoichi sighed as she pushed him away. "It doesn't matter now," As soon as she couldn't feel his warmth anymore, she flinched. She felt almost hallow. Did she really need him this badly?

"Ha-have you heard anything about Itachi?" she asked straitening her ruffled clothes. Why did her voice have to waver so badly?

"Yes, that's why I'm here." He stated. His cold demeanor had returned with the sudden mention of that name. He approached the pink-haired ninja quietly before taking his place at her side. "I failed in my second."

Sakura gazed at his face. It was impossible to know what was going through his head.

"I heard he was near Konoha," Sakura nodded. "Yes, he attacked a squad of Genin on the Sound Border, Naruto-sama has..."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow in a questioning manner "Sama...?"

The kunoichi smiled at the Uchiha despite everything. "Yes, he got his dream."

A devious smirk trailed on the Uchiha's face suddenly as all traces of there early conversation left his mind. "Yeah...well, I have to get one and some again..."

"Don't..." Before Sakura could finish, Sasuke plunged his tongue deeper into her mouth, tasting every bit of it. The kunoichi moaned loudly, as she greedily lapped at him like a wild animal. In midst there passion, Sakura wrapped her long legs around his waist for leverage as her hands became tangled in his raven locks. This time the kunoichi attacked his neck with kisses, designing patterns on his skin with bites as he lifted and moved his head around to make it easier for her. He gladily returned the motion by forcing pleasured moans and whimpers from her with his skilled tongue, lips, and teeth. It seemed that one their mouths meet all and everything was forgotten except lust and the spur of the moment.

They finally broke away when Sakura gasped because of the heated bump pressing all too accurately to where it was supposed to.

"You want me..."

**xSxHxAxRxIxNxGxAxNx**

The blonde haired Hokage yawned as he settled another stack of paper onto his ever growing pile of finished documents. With tired cerulean orbs he took a glance to the large glass window that adorned his newly reanimated office. The full moon shined brightly over the Hokage faces illuminating his own carved portrait.

His sudden solitude was destroyed as the hard wood doors that blocked the room were burst open before a Uchiha Sasuke was thrown face first into his Oakwood desk with well manicured fingers holding his head down .

"TEME!" Naruto screeched jumping up before his desk collapsed.

"Hn." He tried to reply, raising his head before Sakura smacked it back down.

"Why are you here? Did you here about Itachi?!"

He didn't get his reply for the Uchiha stopped struggling and allowed the pink-haired Haruno to bury his face in the crumbled wood chips of the former furniture.

"Naruto...this bastard just knocked out my whole team."

The Sixth stared at her before gazing down at his former best friend. "Even Hinata...?" Sakura glared at the blonde leader before hissing. "What do you think?"

Naruto scowled at the unmoving and unresponsive Uchiha before he glanced up to his seething sister figure. "Release him."

Sakura stood while dragging the traitor with her.

"You are to be held in the Konoha Prison till' I decide for other terms and then you'll be banned from missions till' other wise and be under total watch till' myself the council of Elders decide you'll be trustworthy enough to be a working member of the Leaf Village Society."

Sasuke snorted. "You didn't say anything about the gallows. I'm surprised."

The two former teammates stared at each other before the Sixth Hokage turned away. "Contrary to what you may believe, you're still important to both of us." Naruto turned again to glance at Sakura. She was biting her lip hard but, not enough to draw blood.

After the guards arrived and had taken Sasuke away to his holding cell and a group of Nin had been sent to fetch the remainder of Sakura's squad, Naruto and Sakura were left alone.

"So, did anything happen that you want to tell me?" He asked giving his surrogate sister a affectionate and concerned look.

Haruno Sakura turned away with a quick turn of her heel as her pink hair swatted at her cheeks. A hand moving to graze her fingers at the now swelling red marks that marred the pale flesh of her graceful neck.

"We just took a painful dig at the past."

And with that she left not allowing the moistness that burned at her emerald orbs to fall.

_I don't want to cry a tear for you,_

_So forgive me if I do..._

**Note: Ok...Sorry for the long update. I had like no idea what to write. Well, the lyrics were from 'Born to make you happy'- Britney Spears. It used to be one of my favorite songs when I was little. **

**See ya in chapter Six!**

**Luv you and ...**

**REVIEWS!!!**

**Please??!**

**I'm Serious if I don't get 3 reviews for this chapter I'm done...**

**Chapter Six: Captive **


End file.
